vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Phoenix (Kamen Rider)
Summary Phoenix (フェニックス Fenikkusu) is an energetic and unhinged Phantom that was born from the body of a youth named Yugo Fujita (藤田 雄吾 Fujita Yūgo), a quiet, hard-working florist who was among those that Sou Fueki sacrificed to create a Philosopher's Stone that he used to create Koyomi. But as Fueki learned, the Sabbath ritual had an unexpected side-effect in the utter despair experienced by potential magical people would cause their mana to take form and destroy their hosts from the inside. When Yugo died, the newly born Phoenix assumed his Gate's form and proved to be his complete opposite. Phoenix's mindset eventually made him an observer with Medusa after he killed an assigned Gate by mistake and uses his strength to intimidate lesser Phantoms into doing their job. But his confrontations with Kamen Rider Wizard would have an effect on him that would ultimately result with him acting on his own desire for combat. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | 7-B | 7-B | At least 6-C, likely higher Name: Phoenix, Yugo Origin: Kamen Rider Wizard Gender: Male Age: 20's in appearance (Yugo died at the time Phoenix came into being) Classification: Phantom, rogue Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Regeneration (Mid-high based on feats, can regenerate so long as he has mana, regenerating also becomes faster each time he resurrects), Fire Manipulation, can disguise himself into a human form, can revive himself each time he dies with his strength increased, can survive in space, and immune to petrification Attack Potency: City level (Was superior to Wizard the first time they met until Haruto obtained Flame Dragon Style) | City level | City level | At least Island level, likely higher (On par with Wizard All Dragon Style) Speed: Subsonic movement speed with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions/reflexes (Can keep up with Wizard in battle) | Subsonic movement speed with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions/reflexes | Subsonic movement speed with Massively Hypersonic+ reactions/reflexes | Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable in speed with All Dragon Style Wizard) Lifting Strength: Superhuman+ Striking Strength: City Class | City Class | City Class | Large Island Class (Capable of trading blows with All Dragon Style Wizard) Durability: City level | City level | City level | At least Island level, likely higher Stamina: Massively superhuman+ (It's been stated in one of the Kamen Rider shorts that it would take Phoenix at least a million years to finally escape the sun Wizard plunged him into, for this to happen, Phoenix had to actually have enough mana to last for a million of years worth of ongoing death) Range: Several hundred meters Standard Equipment: * Catastrophe: Broadsword that Phoenix creates from his flames. Intelligence: Skilled combatant, has effortlessly showcased his superior abilities over Wizard and Beast at separate points during battle. Weaknesses: Highly arrogant and ill-tempered, regeneration drains a large amount of energy each time he time he resurrects himself, likes to play with his prey instead of finishing the job. Key: Pre Revival | First Revival | Second Revival | Third Revival Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Kamen Rider Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Armored Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sadists Category:Psychopaths Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Sword Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6